


Repetition

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo wants to get her off as many times as possible.





	

It’s become his latest mission, to see how many orgasms he can pull from her body in one night. It’s a mission she’s glad to sign him up for, especially because he looks so damned _happy_ when he pleases her. She’d feel guilty about all the efforts he went to if she wasn’t convinced he enjoyed them by proxy.

Before Kylo, she’d been utilitarian about her hormonal drives. Some days it could be subsumed into other things, and some days it needed the edge taking off (normally around the time of her very reduced bleeding). But now she knew there was this to come home to, she welcomed the surging tides and pulls within her body. The way her blood would rise to meet his skin, following the orbit of his hands. 

He lies beside her, his head on a pillow, one arm below it. Their eyes meet and she struggles to keep her focus on his face as his hand works her to readiness. Kylo’s got more patience about this now he knows better; their first times had been electric and fast, and it had been some time for him to get used to a more strategic assault. 

His large hand cups her sex, the heel rocking against her pubic bone and grinding by degrees. It makes her slippery hot, but her lips are still held together by his fingers. He combs through her neat curls, and runs just one finger over the slit between her lips, never dipping in. Hot breath, soft noises, and she eases a hand over his cheek, her thumb in the groove on his face. 

As her thumb slides that gash, he touches hers. She guides his speed and pace, and then moves down to pluck his lower lip from his teeth. A red inner smile, and the first swipe into her inner lips. She gasps, and he does it again. His palm rubs harder, teasing through cascading pressure, like a toppled first-tile knocking the others in the queue. Harder, and his middle finger jabs lengthways into her entrance, pushing down at the bottom of her hole to stretch it towards her ass. A little almost-discomfort, and the knowledge of how wide she is, the way her body is spread to the warm ship air. Push, push, dilating her ready, and then plunging in to the knuckle.

[[MORE]]

Oh, but that’s good. She spreads her legs and finds his ear in her lips, tugging and begging for more. Deeper in, and he’s slicking fingers all the way in, then pulling them out to drag over her soft skin. In, then out and round in circles. Frustrating, until he stabs all four fingers in and she’s in _bliss_. Bliss. The stretch just right, and his thumb on her clit merciless in its search for her orgasm. 

Head back into the bed, and she rides out the shockwaves of pleasure, her chest heaving from the exertion. It’s a shallow climax, but still good. It’s not quite so far in as to touch her spine, leaving her still feeling gaping-wide-open. 

Kylo does not let up, his fingers moving more slowly inside of her. She reaches for him, pulls him in for a kiss. Whimpers, when he keeps up touching her. This is often where he’ll enter her, but today he’s got other things in mind.

From her lips, he kisses down her throat. Over her breast, over her stomach. His tongue finds her clit, lapping like a cat at milk. Over and over, the pressure too soft to hurt, even as he wiggles it around in circles like a key not quite fitting the lock. His fingers in her bend and twist, his hand going brutal as his elbow pistons her wider. 

Phasma lifts her legs, and locks them around him, encouraging him deeper. It’s hard to handle, but then the pressure starts to spread wider and further back, like his tongue is making her whole sex tingle with every rush of blood. His lashes brush his cheeks, his hair a mad fall around his face, and she loves him so damn much. He’d give her this, go to such lengths to satisfy her… Maker, but she’s so blessed to have him, and the heat of his mouth as he seals around her clit to suck as well as lick…

The next climax makes her back roll, and her body squeeze at his fingers, trying to milk him like it’s his cock there. Trying to make him come inside, even though he’s yet to enter her. She writhes in bliss, and her lips pour out nonsense as he continues to touch her, every little peak being followed by another the moment her body allows. It’s a signal-fire of rapid transmission, and when his fingers leave her, she’s ready to beg for mercy.

Ready, that is, until she realises he’s going to fuck her, now. Feeling weak, and weirdly not vulnerable, she opens her arms to welcome him inside. She’s not sure if she can come again, or even how many times it is now, but she wants that weight and splash so badly she could cry.


End file.
